a daughters thought of her fathers
by xxpatixx
Summary: Chihiro real father left her and her mother when she was little now her mother is in the ill and her stepfather hits her. her real father comes only to leaver her again. can she for give him and the ones that hurt her? i no bad summery plz read.this is AU


_**Hi there this is something new i came up with its a spired away cross over with (ok plz don't laughed) power ranger dino thunder. any plz R&R tell me what you all think about it **_

_**i do not own spired alway or power ranger dino thunder **_

"Chihiro, take care and be good girl and remember, I love you." her Father said as he kissed her forehead once again and walked out of the door, Chihiro could hear her dad start the care and went after him. Her father was already driving off but it don't stop her from going after he father.

"DadDY DON'T GO DON LEAVE ME!!" Chihiro yelled at she tried to get to her Father.

"Daddy don't leave me please don't leave me." she cried as she fell to the grown a block always from her house, but he never stopped and he never looked back at Chihiro. He never saw the way Chihiro dropped to her knees, the way she cried or the way her mother ran to her and pulled her into her arms and carrying a crying a 6 year old girl that was abandoned by her father.

**8 years later Chihiro pov **

I woke up in a cold sweat. I haven't had that dream in a while.. I got up and went to put on some clothes, so I could go visit my Mom again. You see after we came back from the sprit world my Mom got sick, she got sicker everyday that pass and my stepfather had been getting drunk, every night since she was in the hospital the doctors don't know what's wrong with her, but one thing fro such is that she will die soon. When I finished I put my hair in a pigtail when I heard something crash downstairs then I hared him yell

"CHIHIOR!! COME DOWN HERE YOU LAZY STUPID GIRL!!" I sighed since my Mother got sick he has treat me worse and worse, he never cared for me; he just acted like it case he wanted to be with my Mom, but now that she is dieing there is no need for him to act….

"Ya, Dad what is it?" I asked I can't help, but call him Dad I know him as my Father, since my real Dad left me and my Mom.

"What do you mean? 'what?' You stupid girl clean the mess and then go make me something to eat!" he yelled as he hit me across the face leaving a smile cut…

"Ok" was all I said as I stared to clean and made his breakfast . As he ate I told him I was going to see my Mom, he just nodded; I know it hurts him too, but he wont say so, that why he drinks he forgets about things. I wonder what it is like to drink and let yourself go like he dose……

I don't know why I think about this, I just do and I don't know if its good or bad. Once I entered the hospital I go to my Mother's room, but today there was another man there. He looked at me and smiled I don't know who he is at first then it hit me… this man here was the man in most of my baby pitcher, but he was older and yet he don't looked too old he looked like he was in his late 20's like

"Honey, look its your dad he came back." my mom said weakly. I looked at her and tried to smile but could I hated to see her in that bed and in all of those tubs.

"Dad is at home Mom and your my Mom. He was my Father… but he left us." I said looking at him.

"Chihiro come here please." my Mom said I just nodded and walked to her.

"Chihiro I'm sorry to say that am going to go soon and that why I called your Dad here." she said I shook my head

"Your not going anywhere your going to get better and come back home…with us….with me" I said

"Chihiro you know that not true, I'm sorry I won't be there for your 15th birthday, I'm sorry I won't be there when you become a signer, and I'm sorry that I won't see you grow into a beautiful women who will one day have a family of your vary own. That's why I called you birth Father it's time you live with him."

"No I'm not going to live with him, Mommy, I don't want him to be with me, Mommy please don't leave me, please!" I begged. I felt like broke down and cried, but I don't want to. I don't want this man to be with me now I don't want to let him see me cry. That Man who called himself my father, missed most of my life and now he thinks he can come back into it like nothing had ever happen.

"Chihiro please don't do this, you know I love you more then anything." she said as she put a hand on my shouter. "I have to go now, I love you Chihiro, its time for me to go but reme…ember I'm wa….atcch…ing over you…be…good…" and with that she close her eyes. And she was gone from my life…the doctor came running in and did everything to save her, but it was too late they couldn't do anything.

"Chihiro am so sorry," the man in front of me said

"So now what?" I asked him part of me wanted to go with him I wanted to be with my Daddy.

"Well, I have to go over seas to see some new ruins, I can't really take you with me, but I can give you my card and you can call me when you need something and I will keep in touch," I should have know he don't want me… I'm nothing to him. I don't know what to say so I nodded

"Hey come on give me a hug, I have to leave tomorrow, so why don't we have lunch and dinner today?" he asked me I shook my head how could he just act like everything was alright like this was a pleasant visit. My Mother just fucking died and he don't even care!!

"Are you such?" I nodded again and he hugged me.

"Everything will be ok, your stepfather will take good care of you. By the way what happen on your check?" he asked when he notched it was cut.

"I..I fell." I lied he smiled

"Just like when you where little. You always did fall a lot as a child, you would hit your head a lot too," he laughed at the memory "need a ride home?" he asked

"No, I'm staying here with her, someone has to since no one other then me loves her enough to grief." what I said this he seemed to hit him hard.

" Ya, well I better go, take care and am sorry I couldn't be with you for so long." he looked down at me and I just stared at him. If he was really sorry he would stayed, but his leaving again and this time am not chasing after him. I'm letting him go this time like he did to me…and this time I know it was him who wanted to come chasing after me, like I did so long ago…..


End file.
